Child of the Akatsuki
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Hope potter was rescued when she was 2 by a Female Ninja with blue hair that belonged to the Akatsuki, the woman and her lover adopts Hope and raise her until an old man with evil plans for their daughter appears... Pairing: You choose! Evil Dumbledore and Evil Ministry! Kick-butt Fem Harry! Animagus Harry and Akatsuki, later on!
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: Ok one of My Brainstorming buddies was the one to inspire this! So thank you Sayaalv! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Harry Potter, Naruto or any songs that appear! All she own is her version of female Harry and the pairing! Please Vote in her Poll and READ AND REVIEW her stories! Fanart is very welcomed!

Who should Hope be paired with?

Itachi:

Kakashi:

Kabuto:

Draco:

Neville:

Good, Deaged Tom Riddle:

Ch.1

Konan walked into a park dressed in Civilian clothing, she sighed as her vacation in the outer world beyond the borders of the elemental countries was almost ending. She then heard crying from inside a grove of trees and noticed the other adults that were there, were ignoring the crying child. Konan quickly hurried over to the child and was shocked at the state that the very small two year old was in, she gently reached for the child as the child tried scooting backwards but couldn't do to her condition. Konan gently picked the child up and hurried to get her to a hospital for treatment...

Two days later...

Konan grinned as the Dursleys were hauled away for child abuse then looked at her two year old adopted daughter as the child slept in her arms, she knew Pein would be surprised but Konan knew she couldn't leave the child behind. She then hurried to catch her plane to Japan so they could catch the boat to the elemental countries. She and her daughter had just boarded the plane when an Old Man in brilliant mismatching colors appeared and was taken out by Airport security as the plane took off. Konan held her daughter tight as the child slept and softly stroked her raven black hair as she also drifted to sleep; they both woke up when the Plane landed and disembarked.

Konan grinned as they made it to the boat and were now on their way home...

Five days later...

Konan sighed happily as they passed through the shield that surrounded the Elemental Countries; her little girl was clinging to her side as they pulled into the docks in Mist country where Sasori was waiting to pick her up. Konan waved to him as she gently carried her daughter in one arm while the Puppet master raised an eyebrow and said "Why do you have a child with you?"

Konan sighed and quickly explained what happened for her to adopt the child, Sasori actually looked pissed at the story and looked at the slightly cowering child as he asked "What's her name?"

Konan sighed and said "Hope...Hope Potter."

They then noticed Hope yawning as she laid her head down on Konan shoulder, Konan smiled and gently cuddled the little girl as they turned to leave for their base. They soon made it out of the city and were on their way to Rain country, Hope blinked as the scenery passed by quickly and giggled happily, Konan smiled as they sped up and Hope squealed happily as she gave her new mommy the puppy eyes while saying "Faster...Pwease?"

Konan laughed as Sasori smirked and they then sped up causing the child to squeal happily as she clung to her mother, about five hours later, they soon made it to the border of Rain country where it wasn't raining for once and headed for the base. Konan smiled as her daughter yawned and cuddled into her arms to sleep, they entered the base as Sasori left with the promise of keeping quiet about Hope. Konan softly thanked him then headed to the office where Pein was; she knocked on the door and entered as Pein looked up with a relieved look that quickly morphed into one of shocked surprise. Konan had to giggle at the look on his face then sat down in her usual chair as she explained about Hope and how she adopted the child, Pein sighed and smiled as he stood to walk over then said "So we have a little girl now?"

Konan nodded with a smile as Hope chose to wake at that moment; the child jumped in shock at seeing him and buried her head into Konan shoulder. Pein smiled and gently went to take the child as he softly said "No hello for your new daddy?"

Hope's head popped up at that and a shy smile appeared on her face as Pein picked her up, Hope then said in a soft voice that he could barely hear "H-H-Hi Daddy..."

Pein smiled and then gently kissed the child's forehead when Madara came in and stopped in surprise at seeing the child that was burying her head into Pein shoulder. Madara looked at the two for an answer as Konan sighed and told him the story behind Hope, Madara was furious at hearing the child had been abused but kept a tight grip on his anger. Hope was watching the immortal with wide eyes as he took deep breaths to calm himself down, Madara then smiled at the child who returned the smile shyly then buried her head into Pein's shoulder. Madara chuckled at that and then asked "When will you introduce her to the others?"

Konan smiled and said "We'll give her a few days to become comfortable first..."

Four days later...

Hope giggled as Konan entertained her with a paper fortune teller while they waited for the rest of the Akatsuki members to show up, Sasori and Orochimaru were the first Partners in the room and Sasori chuckled at seeing Orochimaru do a double take at seeing the small child. Everyone else soon arrived as they looked at the child in confusion; Pein just smirked as he conducted Business quickly before Kakuzu asked "What's with the kid?"

Konan laughed at Pein muttering something before handing over a dollar bill to her, the others hid smiles at the obvious bet their leader had lost then they were told about Hope and her past. Kisame growled loudly as he said "I wouldn't even raise my fist to a child! Those people are nothing but scum!"

Hope blinked as she looked at him and said "Fishy?"

Kisame jaw-dropped as the others started laughing at the look on his face, Kisame then asked "So how old is she again?"

"Two"

Kisame really couldn't blame her after hearing that so he just joked "That's Uncle Fishy to you, Kiddo"

Konan and Pein looked at him in pleasant surprise as Hope beamed at him. Needless to say, the others over the next few days quickly became her loving and doting Uncles and in Kakuzu and Orochimaru's case they become her devoted grandpas...

5 years later...

Hope giggled as she hid in a cupboard from pranking her grandpas with her unusual secondary energy, she had given Kakuzu and Orochimaru neon pink hair then ran for it before they noticed. She then heard shocked yelps and laughter in the living room before she heard "HOPE!"

Hope giggled at Kakuzu's yell and scooted back a bit as she heard Orochimaru searching the cupboards; he then opened the one she was hiding in and grinned as she tried to crawl away. He then grabbed her ankle and gently pulled her out as he said "Nice try, little hatchling."

Hope then saw Kakuzu come in and squeaked in laughter as her mother came in, shaking her head in amusement. Konan gently took her daughter with a chuckle and said "Hope...what did I say about pranking?"

Hope gave her biggest, most innocent smile and said "Save it for people who deserve it?"

Orochimaru just laughed and said "As much as the prank was funny, could you please change mine and Kakuzu's hair back to normal?"

Hope nodded and quickly used her secondary energy to reverse the prank, she then yawned as Tobi came in and she held her arms out to the masked ninja. Tobi gently took her from Konan and said "Tobi will lay Hope-chan down for bedtime if that's ok!"

Konan nodded and passed her to Tobi as Hope snuggled up to the immortal with a happy smile, He gently carried Hope to her room and closed the door as he laid her in her bed, She yawned and said "Ni Ni, Grandpa..."

Madara nodded and smiled as he patted her head then slipped a coin under her pillow when she was fast asleep; he quickly slipped out of the room and headed to Pein's office so that he could talk to him and Konan...

Three years later...

Hope laughed as Kisame tried catching her after she took him by surprise and knocked him into a mud puddle; she raced down the hall with a brown Kisame chasing her and squealed as he managed to catch her. She then laughed as Kisame then hugged her and got mud all over her, Konan came in to the hall that second and had to laugh at Kisame being covered head to toe with mud. She noticed her daughter squirming to get free from her uncle while laughing and Konan poked his side playfully causing him to let go, Hope dropped to the ground and quickly went to hug her mother when Konan stopped her and said "Go wash and change first, Hope."

"Ok, Mama!"

Hope then ran off to get clean while Kisame sighed and said "I better do the same..."

20 minutes later...

Hope knocked on the door to her dad's office and smiled as she heard "Come in!"

She poked her head in to see her Grandpa Madara leaning against the wall while her father wrestled the greatest demon known to man, Paperwork. She smiled and entered as she closed the door behind her, she was hugging her grandfather and her parents when they suddenly heard a loud crack from somewhere in the base. Pein stood up and told Konan to come with him and asked Madara to stay with Hope just in case, Hope looked worried as her parents left until Madara said "Relax Hope...If I'm right about your secondary power, then Ninjas like your parents are almost completely immune to getting their memories altered for long periods of time."

Hope nodded as he hugged her and they played a game of poker with a bag of chips from Pein's stash of junk food he had hidden from Konan, Madara softly cursed about ten minutes later as Hope cleaned him out of Potato chips with yet another Royal Flush when Pein came in with Konan and an older man in brilliant mismatched colors. Hope noticed the look in her father's eyes and was soon worried as he said "Hope, Please stay while Tobi goes to gather the others for a meeting after we are done here..."

Hope nodded and hurried over to her mother's side as the old man looked at her with a slightly greedy gleam in his eyes, Hope fidgeted nervously under the old man's gaze before she asked her father "Daddy, what's going on? Who is this man?"

Pein then said "This man says that he is the headmaster of the school your birth parents went to so they could train their powers like you have. He also told me that your name has been down for the school since you were born..."

"Where is the school, Daddy?"

"Scotland, I'm afraid..."

Hope stiffened slightly at the fact that the school was so close to England but she turned to the headmaster and said "What is the secondary power I have besides Chakra?"

Dumbledore gave a grandfatherly smile that didn't fool them as he said "It's magic, my dear girl. Both your parents had it and were trained at Hogwarts."

Hope blinked then sighed as she tried to deal with her conflicting emotions; she then turned to her parents and said "What do you two think?"

Konan and Pein sighed angrily as Dumbledore said with a sly tone "I'm afraid that you don't have a choice, Miss Potter until your fifth year as your tuition is paid up until then..."

Hope looked at her parents as she then turned and nodded, she then asked "Will a teacher be here within the week to take me for my supplies?"

Dumbledore nodded and said "Yes, his name is Severus Snape and he will be here in two days if that's alright..."

Pein nodded as Dumbledore smiled then disappeared with a loud crack, Hope then sighed as she said "I have a really bad feeling about that man..."

Pein and Konan hugged their daughter then headed to the meeting room to tell the others what was going on; the three of them came in to worried members as they all looked towards their leaders. Pein called for their attention and explained what happened with the old man and what he wanted, the others were shocked and they all raised a fuss about Hope being on her own in a foreign country. Pein quickly regained control and said "As much as it pains me to say this...we have no choice in the matter."

Two days later...

Severus Snape appeared a few feet away from the entrance and waited for his escort to get the Potter brat and take her for her supplies, he didn't wait long as a man with what looked to be a Venus Fly trap attached to him appeared and took him into the base. He found Konan and Pein waiting for him as he bowed to them and said "I have come to take Miss Potter to Diagon alley for her school supplies..."

Konan gave him a small smile and said "Hope is with her uncle in the Outdoor training grounds. I'll take you there myself."

Snape thanked her and followed the woman to the training grounds where he saw a young Black haired with blue streaks girl fighting a shark like man with a large sword. Snape watched in shock as the girl ducked under the sword with ease and then drove her foot upwards, she grinned as Kisame went sliding back about half a foot then flipped away from the large man. Konan chuckled softly and called out to the girl who turned and smiled brightly as she raced over to them, she stopped in front of them and bowed to Snape as she said "Thank you for taking me for my school supplies, Snape-sensei..."

Snape was taken back at her polite and honest tone and then gruffly said "It's nothing, Miss Potter. Now is there anyone else who will be coming with us?"

Suddenly he heard a familiar, smooth, cultured voice from behind him say "I'll be coming with my Granddaughter, Snape-san."

Snape turned and had to smile at seeing the man who had taught him more about potions and poisons back when he was just a journeyman Potion maker, he bowed low to Orochimaru and said "It is good to see you again, Orochimaru-san."

The snake like man laughed softly and said "I hear you claimed the Title of Master Experimental Potion maker..."

Snape gave a small smile and said "I have but unfortunately due to my decisions during the war, I'm stuck teaching a bunch of Dunderhead children who don't listen to the instructions..."

Snape then heard an interested tone from the Potter girl as she said "You teach potions, Snape-sensei? I love to work on those with Grandpa Orochimaru and Uncle Sasori; they are very interesting to study..."

Snape was impressed slightly as they then got ready to go via portkey to Diagon alley; Hope blinked at the newspaper but did as told to touch it with her grandfather. Snape then said a phrase in English and they disappeared in a soft pop as Konan prayed her baby girl would be safe, Konan then walked into the base unaware just how much her child going to this school would change their world...


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: Ok one of My Brainstorming buddies was the one to inspire this! So thank you Sayaalv! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Harry Potter, Naruto or any songs that appear! All she own is her version of female Harry and the pairing! Please Vote in her Poll and READ AND REVIEW her stories! Fanart is very welcomed!

Who should Hope be paired with?

Itachi: 10

Kakashi: 4

Kabuto:

Draco: 1

Neville: 1

Good, Deaged Tom Riddle: 5

HOLY CRAP! Thank you to everyone who Faved, Reviewed and Followed this story! I woke to 112 emails after posting the first chapter, to be honest; I thought this Story wouldn't be that Popular...

Ch.2

Hope, Orochimaru and Snape appeared in the portkey area of the Leaky Cauldron and walked out as everyone turned and looked at them; Hope was then mobbed as Orochimaru and Severus were shoved away from by the mob. Hope was frightened as all the people crowded her and started shaking her hands at a rapid pace, Orochimaru then managed to get to her side and took a deep breath as he bellowed "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY GRANDDAUGHTER!"

Everyone was taken by surprise by the bellow as Snape walked over to find Hope hugging her grandfather and hiding her face in his shirt, Snape then turned to the crowd and said in a soft tone everyone heard "What makes you think that MOBBING a child even if she is famous, a good Idea? Could you not see how frightened she was by your reactions to her?"

The crowd actually had the decency to look ashamed as Hope calmed down and held tight to her grandfather's hand, Snape then led them through the crowd that parted before them as Hope stayed close to her Grandfather and guide. Snape led them into the back where there was a brick wall; he then drew his wand and tapped the bricks as he noticed Hope memorizing them which he praised her on. Hope beamed at him as they watched the gateway to Diagon alley appear; they then headed to the bank where Hope was told about the goblins and how they were treated. Hope smiled and bowed to the guards before stepping into the bank, a loud alarm then went off that sent the two Shinobi into attack mode while Snape drew his wand. One of the Teller Goblin then came over and asked them to follow him into the back so that they could explain the alarm, Orochimaru and Hope relaxed and the three humans followed the goblin into the back where he showed them to a very nice office.

Hope looked around at the weapons on the walls with an expert eye when a slightly taller goblin came in, the shorter goblin bowed low to the taller one then left as Orochimaru and Hope bowed to the obviously important goblin. The goblin looked slightly surprised but smiled as he asked them to sit down, they did as asked and the Goblin then said "We've been expecting you, Miss Potter. I'm sorry for the alarm but after the ministry tried to claim your vaults under the assumption that you were dead...well we've been on the lookout for you."

Hope blinked and said "What do you mean by Vaults? I was never told about any of this but that's not surprising since I live in the Elemental Countries..."

The Goblin's eyes went wide at that and then smiled as he said "I see. Well then, you have some Family vaults that you have inherited from your father and mother and some from possible ancestors. We can find out exactly what ones you inherited with a Heritage test."

Hope looked at her grandfather and asked "Should we do the test?"

Orochimaru smiled and said "I think it would be a good idea so you know exactly what you've inherited..."

They then quickly did the inheritance test and everyone was surprised by the results...

_Inheritance test for Hope Potter_:

_**Parents: **_

**James Potter: Deceased**

**Lily Nee Evans Potter: Deceased**

_**Vaults:**_

**School Trust fund Vault**

**Potter vault**

_**Ravenclaw vault**_

_**Peverell vault**_

_**Gryffindor vault**_

**Slytherin Vault**

**Uzumaki Vault**

_**Inherited abilities**_**:**

Natural Animagus, forms: Eastern Dragon (Sky Blue, Black and Silver), Greater Basilisk (Emerald Green, Black and gold) and White tailed Doe (Normal coloration)

Parsltounge

Wandless magic

Natural mind Shields

Other relatives:

Petunia Dursley, mother's cousin/adopted sister: alive

Kushina Uzumaki, Mother's twin sister: deceased

Naruto Uzumaki, cousin: alive

Kisame Hoshigaki, Mother's older half-brother: Alive

Pein, leader of Akatsuki, Cousin: Alive

Orochimaru and Hope stared in shock at the names under Other Relatives; Hope then grinned and said "I have a cousin named Malestorm?"

Orochimaru then smiled sadly as he said "I knew your Mother's twin and her son when he was born...I believe he would be 5 years old now."

Hope looked curious and asked "What was Auntie Kushina like?"

Orochimaru smiled and said "I only knew her in passing but she was a lot like you..."

The smile that lit up Hope's face at those words, made his day when she then said "Uncle Fishy is going to be shocked that we're actually related."

Orochimaru laughed softly and said "he certainly will be and so will your father."

They got a copy of the test to show the Akatsuki then went and got some gold from her school trust Vault; they walked out of the bank and went to the Robe shop first while Orochimaru softly asked Snape "Snape-san...is there any rules about having an owl and Familiar at the same time during the school year?"

Snape shook his head and said "It's perfectly fine to do that although not many students know that little loophole."

Orochimaru then smile and asked Snape to stay with Hope while he went and ran a quick errand, Snape nodded as he opened the door to the Robe shop and Hope thanked him. They then entered as her grandfather went to do his errand, the Witch in charge of the shop then asked her "Hogwarts, my dear?"

Hope nodded as the woman motioned to a stool next to a pale blond with icy blue eyes, the blonde looked at her curiously at her ninja outfit and asked "Where are you from?"

Hope smiled and said "I'm originally from England but I live in the Elemental Countries with my adoptive family."

The boy went wide eyed and said "You're from the Elemental Countries? That is so awesome!"

Hope laughed softly as he then asked "do they play Quidditch there?"

Hope shook her head and said "Most of the time unless you're a civilian, you're training to be a Shinobi..."

The blonde looked shocked then said "Do you know what House you'll go into?"

Hope looked slightly confused and said sheepishly "I didn't even know my birth parents were magic users because they died when I was really young. It wasn't until Dumbledore-san showed up that we knew what to call my secondary power source..."

The blonde then said "So you're muggleborn?"

Hope shook her head and said "It turns out my mom is a half-blood and my dad was Pureblood...they died when I was a year old, the bank told me."

Just then the lady fitting the blonde boy said "You're done, young man."

The blonde then smiled at Hope and said "I hope we can sit on the train together, Miss!"

He then hurried out the door as Hope was then told that she was done; Hope politely thanked the woman who fitted her then walked over to Snape who then took her outside where her grandfather was waiting with a Beautiful female Snowy owl. Hope's eyes went wide at the bird and said happily "She's beautiful, Grandpa!"

Her grandfather then asked "What will you name her, My Hatchling?"

Hope thought about it and said "I kinda like the name Senshi for her."

Orochimaru smiled then they quickly gathered her books including some extra ones Snape recommended on prepping Potions, Wizarding Laws and some basic Animagus training books. They then gathered the rest of her supplies for potions and that, Snape then gave her a small smile and said "It's time to get your wand before getting a Familiar, Miss Potter."

He led them to a shop with a single wand on a dusty pillow in the window and showed them in; Hope was looking around when she sensed someone behind her and threw a kunai into the wall as the older gentleman ducked. The man looked at her then at the kunai as he said "Well now, Miss Potter...I believe it safe to assume you've been raised in the Elemental Countries?"

Hope had the grace to look sheepish and said "I REALLY don't like being sneaked up on..."

The man smiled and said in a soft teasing tone "I can see that."

Hope smiled as he then asked her what hand she favored most and she said "I'm ambidextrous..."

The wand maker chuckled and said "I don't hear that very often, now let's see..."

They spent about half an hour looking for a wand when the wand maker looked thoughtful then brought out a wand he thought would work, Hope took it and dropped the wand as it grew too hot for her to hold within a matter of seconds. She yelped at the heat as the wand maker looked surprised then grew thoughtful as he said "I wonder..."

He then went into the back and came out with a very old box that looked like it had seen better years, he then removed the wand from it and said "Here child, try this..."

Hope grabbed the hand gently as a soft heat filled her and she smiled as she gently flicked the wand to make sparks fly out of it, the wand maker smiled and said "That is one of three wands that share two parts of the same core..."

Hope looked surprised as she said "What's the core?"

The wand maker smiled and said "your wand has the hair from the two tail cat, the nine tail Fox and the Sage of the Six Paths. It was the Nine Tails who came to my many times great grandfather in human form with the Two Tails and One Tail while holding the hair and asked him to make the three wands."

Orochimaru and Hope were shocked as the wand maker then sighed and said "The wands have been waiting for their owners for a long time and I'm glad that one of them has found its owner..."

Hope continued looking at her wand as they paid and left the store, she then placed it into its holster she had bought and ran to catch up to her grandfather and guide as they stood at the door to the pet shop. Hope entered with them and took a look around at the different animals; she sighed and kept looking for the one animal she knew would form a Connection with her when she saw it. The shop keeper watched as the young girl walked over to her grandfather with a disappointed look then called out to her "Young lady, we do have more animals in the back that are a bit more exotic if you want to take a look."

The girl looked at her Grandfather with a smile as he nodded; she then entered the back room with the clerk and walked round looking at the animals. She then noticed a cage in the back holding some kind of large cat and walked towards it, the clerk noticed and made to say something when the Cat came forward into the light to reveal a pitch black Cheetah with golden spots and a white Throat, muzzle and tummy. Hope knelt in front of the cat as she looked in its beautiful green eyes which matched her eye color; the cat stared back as Hope extended a hand and began to rub its ears, the large cat then began to purr happily and licked her hand.

The clerk was surprised but smiled and came over to unlock the cage; the quarter grown Shadow Cheetah then stepped out and rubbed up against his new mistress. Hope giggled happily at her new companion and hugged its neck gently; she then got a collar for her pet in a rich emerald green color with silver paw prints on it and some chew toys that were unbreakable. They paid for everything and then left for to take the portkey home as Snape said goodbye and left...


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: Ok one of My Brainstorming buddies was the one to inspire this! So thank you Sayaalv! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Harry Potter, Naruto or any songs that appear! All she own is her version of female Harry and the pairing! Please Vote in her Poll and READ AND REVIEW her stories! Fanart is very welcomed!

Who should Hope be paired with? This is the last chapter to Vote!

Itachi: 11

Kakashi: 5

Kabuto:

Draco: 1

Neville: 1

Good, Deaged Tom Riddle: 7

HOLY CRAP! Thank you to everyone who Faved, Reviewed and Followed this story! I woke to 112 emails after posting the first chapter, to be honest; I thought this Story wouldn't be that Popular...

Ch.3

Hope scurried around her room to pack her books and materials for school when "Tobi" came in, Hope grinned as he closed the door and tackled her Grandpa Madara as she asked "Are you going to come with me and others to the train Station to see me off?"

Madara smiled as he removed his mask and kissed her forehead, he then said "I and Zetsu have to guard the base unfortunately but I will be one of the ones to pick you up at Winter Break."

Hope looked a little sad and hugged him as she said "I'm going to miss you, Grandpa..."

Madara felt a small lump appear in his throat as he knelt and hugged her tight, he then said "I'd tell you to stay out of trouble but with the way you attract it..."

Hope laughed and hugged him as she said "I'll try not to get into really deep trouble if that makes you feel better."

Madara chuckled as he replaced his mask then put on his Tobi persona as he said "Tobi will help Hope-chan by carrying her trunk!"

Hope grinned and said "Thanks Uncle Tobi! I just need to finish packing quickly!"

Hope soon finished packing clothes into her Auror-class Trunk which had four compartments. She closed the trunk and Tobi picked it up as they headed out the door, Hope then whistled and called out "Apollo, Time to go big boy!"

Her Familiar then came running and pounced on her as he purred then got down, he walked at her side as she held Senshi's cage in her hand. They made it to the large living room area where Kisame, Pein, Konan, Orochimaru, Kakuzu and Sasori were waiting for her with the portkey. She smiled at her daddy and mama as they then all touched the portkey while she held on to the cage and leash of her owl and familiar, they all felt the tugging as the Portkey activated and they were soon in London on Platform 9 ¾ . Hope looked at the large scarlet steam engine then turned to her family as tears filled her eyes, her family gave her hugs then Kakuzu helped get her trunk on the train while she hugged her mother and father tight.

Orochimaru then gently took her aside and pulled out a special scroll she had seen in his room under a glass case, Hope's eyes went wide as Orochimaru then said "I talked to Manda...he believes you're ready for your first Summoning Contract since the total limit a person can have is three. He told me that you really impressed him with your Parsltongue...thus he's allowing me to let you sign the Snake contract..."

Hope grinned happily and hugged her Grandpa as she said "I'll miss you Grandpa..."

Orochimaru smiled then said "I'll miss you too, Little Hatchling..."

Just then the warning whistle blew so Hope gave her family their last hugs then boarded the train with Apollo, She waved at them from her compartment sadly until they were out of sight then sat down and pulled out her New House of Night Series she had bought, to read. She was quietly reading when she heard the door open and Apollo growling, she looked up and said "May I help you?"

The red head boy then asked "Can I sit here? All the other compartments are full."

Hope raised an eyebrow then said "Strange...I was told the train makes more compartments when they are needed by the teacher who escorted me around Diagon Alley..."

The red head flushed then made to sit down when Apollo growled louder and stood up, the Red head paled at seeing the Shadow Cheetah growling at him and backed away as he said "Why do you have a Dark creature with you?"

Hope snorted and said "For your information, Shadow Cheetahs are Neutral magical creatures...they favor neither light nor dark magic."

The red head just blinked and said "Huh?"

Hope sighed and told him "Maybe you should leave since Apollo obviously doesn't like you!"

The red head then sneered at her but quickly left, Hope and Apollo then made to settle back down when the door opened again and Hope looked up to see the boy from the robe shop. She grinned and said "Hi, Fancy meeting you here again!"

The blonde smiled at her and said "I never introduced myself at the shop, did I? I'm Draco Malfoy and you are...?"

Hope grinned and said "Cool name! I'm Hope Potter."

Draco's eyes went slightly wide then he smiled as he asked to sit down politely, Hope grinned and nodded as she asked "Do you know who the red headed boy that's our age, was? He was really rude and Apollo certainly didn't like him."

Draco thought for a moment then said "That sound like the youngest Weasely son, Ronald. His older brothers are pretty cool but Ronald just rubs me the wrong way..."

Hope filed that away for later then engaged Draco in talking about their interests and their families, Draco was fascinated by her family and asked well thought out questions about each and every one of them. He was soon laughing at some of her stories of pranks she had pulled on her family members or ones they had pulled on her, they then heard the door open and a bushy haired girl walked in and politely asked "Have you seen a toad? One of the first years lost his..."

Hope and Draco shook their heads when Hope said "Why not ask for an older student to do a summoning charm?"

The girl blinked then smiled as she said "Thanks, I'll go ask right now!"

Draco smiled at the girl as she waved then left to go find an older student, the trolley car then came and Hope got a little of everything to try. Her and Draco then started talking about what to expect at Hogwarts when the same girl from before, came in with tears streaming down her face. Hope was quick to ask what was wrong and the girl told them how the red headed boy named Ronald had called her a Mudblood and a know it all, Hope growled at that and said "I hate bullies...well, why not sit with us?"

The girl smiled and introduced herself as Hermione Granger while Hope and Draco told her their names, Just then a pair of red headed twins came in and said "Are one of you two young ladies, the girl that our youngest brother insulted?"

Hermione nodded as she said "I was the one he insulted..."

The twins smiled gently at her and then said "Well we just reported him to our older brother Percy who is a Perfect and Ron is getting quite the lecture..."

Hermione smiled and thanked them as the Twins asked to sit in their compartment, the three first years looked at each other then smiled at the twins as they said "Sure! The more the merrier!"

Three hours later...

Hope and the others had changed into their Uniforms and were now waiting to get off the train as it slowed down and pulled into the station, Apollo mewled softly as Hope told him to stay on the train and that they would see each other after supper was done. The Shadow Cheetah then licked his Mistress's hand and jumped up on a seat to rest while his mistress stepped off the train with her new friends. They followed the rest of the first years to the large man who introduced himself as Hagrid and followed him to a large lake, Hagrid told that it was four to a boat and Hermione, Draco and Hope sat together where they were joined by a shy sandy blonde boy who introduced himself as Neville Longbottom.

Hagrid made sure everyone was in the boats before the boats took off on to the lake, Hagrid then said after about ten minutes "You'll get your first look at Hogwarts in just a few minutes!"

They rounded the bend and gasps were heard from the boat at the beautifully lit castle against the night sky, Hope smiled but was starting to feel a bit home sick as she realized just how different the cultures were between Britain and the Elemental Countries. She then shook her head to get rid of her depressing thoughts and smiled as Hagrid yelled "DUCK!"

Hermione then joked "Where?"

Hagrid and the others laughed as they ducked their heads under a curtain of hanging ivy, they then felt the boats dock in the cove where a long staircase led to the front of the school. They followed Hagrid to the school where they were met at the front steps by a stern looking woman with her silvering hair in a bun, Hagrid left them with her as she explained about the houses and point system then told them to wait in the entrance hall while she went to see if the School was ready for them. Hope waited quietly with Hermione, Draco and Neville when they heard a scream and turned to see why the person had screamed, Hope's eyes went wide at the ghosts and had to grin as she observed the ghost talking about someone named Peeves. The ghosts then noticed them and greeted them as the Stern Professor came back and led them into the Great hall, Hope quickly memorized escape routes and the people around her for any kind of threat when she then turned attention to a ratty old hat that had been placed on a three legged stool.

Hope raised an eyebrow as she softly said "What in Kami's name is the hat for?"

She soon got her answer as a rip near the brim opened and the hat suddenly began to SING...

_**Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.**_

You can keep your bowlers black,  
your top hats sleek and tall,  
for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
and I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
so try me on and I will tell you  
where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
for I'm a Thinking Cap!

Hope blinked in shock and amusement as she said "We're getting sorted by a hat that sings? Ok...That's really cool!

The professor then said "When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and let the Sorting hat place you in your house."

Hope quietly waited for her name to be called as Hermione was sorted into Ravenclaw, Neville was sorted into Gryffindor and Draco to Slytherin, she then heard her name being called and walked proudly to the stool as the hat was placed on her head. Hope waited quietly when she heard a voice in her head say "_Well, well! A Shinobi raised witch! Where shall we place you? You have the thirst for Knowledge, Bravery and Courage that is very strong in one so young, Strong Loyalty to your friends and family and a Very Cunning mind with the right amount of ambition_..."

Hope grinned and said back to the hat "_I'll be happy to be with any of my friends that I made on the train, I don't care about house barriers because a Friend is a Friend and I'll protect them and help them to the end_."

The hat laughed and said "_Well, you are perfect for all four houses but the only one I think you would be happy in, is_..."

The hat then yelled out loud "**RAVENCLAW**!"

The table decked out in Blue and Silver erupted into cheers as Hope then said goodbye to the Hat and added as an after note "_You have a very good singing Voice, Hat-san_!"

The hat laughed and thanked her as she took him off and headed for her new Table while her robes gained the customary house colors trim, she sat next to Hermione with a smile and then the head master then stood up and said "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are, Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Hope raised an eyebrow at that when she noticed all the food that had appeared and blinked in shock, she then smiled and had some Baked Salmon with steamed veggies and a scoop of mash potatoes with a little bit of butter. Everyone blinked at the healthy meal and then someone asked "Why are you eating that when there's so much to choose from?"

Hope laughed softly and explained that greasy foods tend to hurt her stomach as it was rare that she ate something like that as she had been raised in an Asian country 5 days off the coast of Japan in the Pacific Ocean. The purebloods blinked in shock and one of the older students said "You were raised in the Elemental Countries?!"

Hope nodded as the whole house whispered in excitement then someone asked "Is it true that Snakes which are seen as a Dark sign here, are seen as a sign of healing?"

Hope grinned and nodded happily as she then said "My grandpa Orochimaru is one of Sannin and he holds the Snake summoning contract. The snake summons are really cool because there are so many different types of snakes with big personalities, the Boss Summon Manda is really cool because he is the strongest and a real softie when it comes to kids for a Giant Anaconda type...although he tries to hide it..."

Another student then asked "What other contracts are there and how many can you have?"

Hope grinned and said "You can have up to three Summoning Contracts and some other Contracts are Sharks, Slugs, Toads, Dragons, Monkeys and Wolf. But there many more summoning contracts that I know of and I just told you a few."

Supper passed quickly as Hope was asked about the culture and other things about the Elemental countries, Supper was soon finished and Dumbledore gave the announcements then gave them a warning "The Third floor corridor is forbidden and I suggest staying away if you do not wish to die a sudden and painful death."

Hope narrowed her eyes slightly but then they were told that before being dismissed, they would sing the school song and everyone was to pick their favorite tune. Hope shrugged and chose a bouncy J-Pop song she love and then began to sing along in Japanese to everyone's amusement,

_**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot.**_

After the Weasely twins finished sing to a slow funeral march, Dumbledore dismissed them and the Perfects guide the first years to the Ravenclaw dorm. Hope grinned when they found out that they had to answer a riddle to get in and listened to the riddle that the Stone bust gave them "_If you look at the numbers on my face, you won't find thirteen any place_."

The others were stumped so Hope walked forward and said "The answer is a Clock. A clock has a face with numbers but it only goes up to 12!"

The door then opened as the perfect told her that she did a good job solving the riddle and they came into the Ravenclaw Common room, The perfects then finished giving them a rundown of the rules and how things were done in Ravenclaw when a Black and gold blur came running down the stairs from the girl's dorms and tackled Hope to the floor. Hope laughed as Apollo purred and nuzzled his mistress in front of her housemates who were staring in shock, the female perfect then said "Is that your familiar, Miss Potter?"

Hope nodded as she managed to get Apollo off her lap and the Female perfect smiled as she came over to pet Apollo and said "Well he's certainly gorgeous but we better head to bed. We have a busy school day tomorrow..."

Hope nodded as they were then shown to their Dorm room and Hope grinned as her and Hermione grabbed the beds nearest to the window that had a beautiful view of the Lake and Forbidden Forest. The girls then got into PJs and settled down for the night; Hope laid there with Apollo at her feet as she started to drift off and whispered "Night Mama...Night Daddy...I miss you already..."

She then drifted into a deep restful sleep for the rest of the night...


	4. Chapter 4

Amalthea: Ok one of My Brainstorming buddies was the one to inspire this! So thank you Sayaalv! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Harry Potter, Naruto or any songs that appear! All she own is her version of female Harry and the pairing! Please Vote in her Poll and READ AND REVIEW her stories! Fanart is very welcomed!

Who should Hope be paired with?

Itachi: 15

Kakashi: 6

Kabuto:

Draco: 1

Neville: 1

Good, Deaged Tom Riddle: 10

Itachi wins the Vote! Thanks to all who voted!

HOLY CRAP! Thank you to everyone who Faved, Reviewed and Followed this story! I woke to 112 emails after posting the first chapter, to be honest; I thought this Story wouldn't be that Popular...

Ch.4

Hope rose with the sun and smiled as she left a note for Hermione, telling her new friend where she went. She then went downstairs after getting dressed in her training outfit and left the common room to head outside, she ran into the caretaker and smiled as she wished him a good morning. The caretaker blinked in shock as Hope then headed outside and began to stretch for about ten minutes; she then started running and did laps for about an hour to an hour and half around the castle. Hope smiled as she then noticed it was time to get ready for her first day of School and headed inside after wiping her feet on the mat outside, Filch watched in surprise as Ms. Norris walked forward to examine the new First year and Hope noticed the cat, Hope grinned and knelt as she then softly called "Here Kitty, kitty, kitty!"

Ms. Norris was surprised as she came closer and got a delightful scratch behind her ears and a few Temptation kitty treats from the gentle student, Filch watched as the girl then stood and smiled as she said "See you later kitty! I have to go take a quick shower and get ready..."

Hope ran off as Filch gave a tiny smile then he called Ms. Norris so they could do their rounds, Hope smiled as she entered her dorm room to find her dorm mates were still asleep and quickly gathered everything she needed for her shower. She then gently woke Hermione and said "Hermione, you better get ready for school before we headed for breakfast."

Hermione sat up with a yawn and smiled at her new friend after she was more awake, Hermione then got up and got her stuff ready as the two girls headed into the Bathroom to shower. Hermione and Hope joked from their stalls as they showered then quickly got ready for their first day; Hope was soon in her uniform and was putting on her choker with a silver enamel shark and matching earrings when the other girls came in to get ready. Hope smiled at them and said good morning as they sleepily returned the gesture; Hope then did her mid back length hair into a tight braid and tied a Blue ribbon with Silver trim to the end. Hermione smiled as she was also ready and they headed down to breakfast, Hope grinned as she helped herself to some fruit, Oatmeal sweetened with honey and a piece of Toast. Their head of house then came and gave them their timetables to which Hope and Hermione thanked the shorter man for, he chuckled and said "You're quite welcomed Miss Potter and Miss Granger."

Breakfast passed quickly and Hope got directions from a Perfect to the Transfiguration classroom, her and Hermione then started to head to class when she saw Draco and Neville heading the same way. She grinned and snuck up quietly behind Draco then whispered right in his ear "Boo!"

Draco jumped and turned to see a giggling Hope who he playfully glared at and said "Not funny!"

Hope then smiled and asked "Did you and Neville wanna walk with us to class? The perfect told me that a lot of the classrooms are near each other..."

Draco smiled at the suggestion and then nodded as Hope called Neville's name and motioned him over, he came over and Hope explained her idea which got a smile and him agreeing to walk with the three. They all began walking to their classes when Ronald stepped in front of Hope and grabbed her wrist as he said "You're supposed to be a Gryffindor! The Potter Family would never lower their selves to talk to a Malfoy!"

McGonagall made to intercept Ronald when Ronald found himself with his arm twisted behind his back and Hope said "Insult my friends again and next time I won't be so nice!"

She then let Ronald go and said to her friends "Shall we continue to our classes?"

Draco grinned and nodded as Neville and Hermione then followed the two down the corridor to the Charms and Transfiguration classrooms, the two boys then went into the Charms room while Hermione and Hope entered their classroom to find a pretty Tabby cat sitting on the desk. Hope's eyes went wide as she smiled and gently rubbed the cat's ears getting a small purr from the cat, she then sat down next to Hermione as the class filled up with first year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff. The bell soon rang and the Students turned to the front as the cat stood up then leapt off the desk, they then watched in shock as the Tabby then turned into the teacher who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. The professor then smiled and said after her demonstration "oh yes before I forget, 10 points to Ravenclaw for being Kind to animals!"

Hope blushed happily at that comment and then they took notes and began the practical part of the lesson, by the time class was done, Hermione and Hope were the only ones who made their matches turn into a needle...

Two weeks later...

Hope tied the letter and small seal scroll that was filled with some Wizarding Candy for her family to try, to Senshi's leg. The owl nuzzled her Mistress then took to the skies as Hope turned and hurried to meet her friends so they could have tea at Hagrid's hut. She met them at the front doors as Filch went by, the group wished him a good afternoon and then headed towards the hut where Hagrid lived. Hagrid answered the door after they knocked and smiled at the kids as he held onto his Boarhound called Fang, they all sat in the cozy hut and talked about their first week while sipping on Tea sweetened with wild honey. Hagrid had to smile as the kids chattered happily and then Hope noticed a news article about a break in at the Wizarding bank that took place the day after she had gotten her supplies. Hope shrugged and then said "Some people are Idiots for breaking into a high security vault that's empty..."

The others looked at her as she pointed to the article and said "Someone didn't do their homework on the Vault...oh well it's not like anything was in there."

Draco grinned as he thought of something and said "So are you guys looking forward to flying lessons next week?"

Hope nodded as she said "It sounds like it will be fun! I know I've always wanted to fly..."

Meanwhile, 5 days later...

Senshi barked as she entered the base through the outdoor training grounds and flew into Pein's office as the door was opened by Konan, Konan blinked along with Pein then they both smiled as Senshi held out her leg to her mistress's parents. Konan quickly untied the letter and scroll as Pein stood and looked over her shoulder as they read the letter:

_Dear Mama, Daddy and everybody else,_

_My first 2 weeks at Hogwarts went well and I made 5 new friends! So far the school year is going really well as I was sorted in Ravenclaw, my Favorite classes so far are Transfiguration, Charms and Potions. I get a little home sick at times but I know I'll see you at winter break soon enough. Sent some Wizarding treats in the scroll along with a picture of me and my new friends for everyone! I miss you and love you guys!_

_Love: Hope_

_PS: Snape Sensei and my friends send greetings to everyone!_

Konan and Pein smiled at the short but to the point letter, they then heard a knock on the door as Madara came in and closed the door. He looked up and saw Senshi sitting on the desk causing a smile on his face, Pein then said "We got our first letter from her and apparently she sent some Wizarding Candy to us."

Madara chuckled as he was passed the letter and read it quickly, He smiled at the news of her making some friends then passed the letter back...

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts...

Hope and her friends were in the library studying as they quizzed each other when they heard a commotion in the hall and heard Hermione's voice yelling at someone, Hope opened the door just in time to see Hermione punch out Ronald and say "That's for second basing me!"

Hope blinked in amusement then asked "What happened?"

Hermione told her and Hope sighed as she said "Ero-Ronald No Baka!"

Hermione giggled when they suddenly heard Snape from behind Hermione "I believe Mr. Weasely will be in quite a bit of Trouble with his head of house for what he did to you, Miss Granger."

Hermione blushed while Hope chuckled evilly and said "Ronald is so SCREWED..."

Snape smirked as he then woke Ronald up and marched him down the hall to McGonagall, Hermione and Hope watched them disappear down the hall before heading back into the library to study some more...

October 31st...

Hope sighed as she looked at her calendar and counted the days until she could go home for the winter holidays, she had never been away for so long from her family before and was getting homesick. She then heard Hermione calling for her as she told Hope that the feast would soon be starting if they didn't hurry! Angel smiled and hurried to meet up with her Best Female friend then they ran all the way to the Great hall where they sat at their table, they were entering the dessert courses when Quirrell came running in and yelled "Troll, Troll in the dungeons! Thought you should know!"

With that the man fainted as the students went into a Panic, Dumbledore then fired off a loud Bang as he then said "Students, return to your dorms! We teachers will deal with the troll!"

Hope paled at that order then stood up and Yelled above the noise, "WAIT!"

Everyone stopped and looked at her as she said "The Slytherin Dorms are in the Dungeons and who's to say the Troll hasn't moved from the Dungeons! We leave and we could possibly be confronted by the creature!"

The teachers thought about what she said and then realized she was right as Dumbledore conceded her point, the teachers then told them no one was to open the door when they left to take care of the troll, the teachers then left as the perfects closed the door and backed away to their tables. The teachers had been gone for a while when suddenly the doors flew open as the beam keeping them closed, snapped and the troll lumbered in. Hope stood as she told the Perfects to get the others to safety while she handled the troll causing the Perfect to yell "WHAT?"

She made to stop Hope but the shinobi raised girl was already attacking the troll and distracting it so the students could get away, Hope smirked as she saw the last student leave then whipped out two kunai and threw them into the troll's eyes. The Kunai pierced into the troll's brain sending it into death throes that Hope easily avoided and then when the troll fell to the floor, she cut its throat in a mercy killing as the teachers came in with worried looks on their faces...


	5. Chapter 5

Amalthea: Ok one of My Brainstorming buddies was the one to inspire this! So thank you Sayaalv! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Harry Potter, Naruto or any songs that appear! All she own is her version of female Harry and the pairing! Please Vote in her Poll and READ AND REVIEW her stories! Fanart is very welcomed!

Who should Hope be paired with?

Itachi: 15

Kakashi: 6

Kabuto:

Draco: 1

Neville: 1

Good, Deaged Tom Riddle: 10

Itachi wins the Vote! He'll show up in Third year so Thanks to all who voted!

HOLY CRAP! Thank you to everyone who Faved, Reviewed and Followed this story! I woke to 112 emails after posting the first chapter, to be honest; I thought this Story wouldn't be that Popular...

**To the Guest Reviewer known as MI, You are very rude to tell me to stop writing when it's FANFICTION, that means I can do the story how I want but if you don't like that...Then just don't read my stories. By the way, thanks for telling someone with AUTISM that they should quit doing something that relaxes them and they have fun doing.**

I'm going to mess with the Timeline a bit for Hidan joining Akatsuki...as to why, you'll see in this chapter!

Ch.5

The teachers stared in shock at the dead troll then looked over at Hope as she said "It was coming after the students so I distracted it then injured it to the point that it had to be put down..."

The teachers were still in shock when Flitwick stepped forward and awarded her 50 points for protecting the students, Hope blushed at how many points she had been given and bowed low to her head of house in thanks. Hope was then asked to go to her dorm so that they could get rid of the troll and clean up; Hope nodded then headed to the Ravenclaw dorms...

Two weeks later...

Hope sighed as the staring from the other students continued and whispers that followed her, made their way around school. Hermione, Draco and Neville were the only ones who treated her normally now, Hope then entered Potions and sat in her usual seat when Hermione was shoved out of her seat and Ronald sat next to her, he then began to pester her about being a Ravenclaw and that she should have been in Gryffindor like her birth parents. Hope then gave him a death glare and told him to get away from her and to give Hermione her seat back, Ronald quickly backed off at the glare as Hermione grabbed her seat back just before Snape came in. Ronald had not been sitting when he came in thus he got 15 points taken from Gryffindor and another five for arguing with the teacher, Snape then wrote the instructions on the board and said "Today, we are making pepper-up potions for the hospital wing, I suggest you start now!"

By the end of class, Hermione, Neville, Draco and Hope had perfect potions in their cauldrons and had gotten 10 points each from Snape. Hope beamed at him as they were dismissed from their last class for the day and headed out the door with her friends, Hope and her friends then went to a clearing that they had found when exploring the grounds at the beginning of the year and sat down to talk and compare notes from class...

The next two weeks flew by fast as the holidays approached and Hope was excited to head home for the winter holidays, she was soon packed for the next day and decided to practice her summoning outside. She headed out to the clearing and made the hand signs as she poured Chakra in to them then slammed the ground; she coughed at the amount of smoke and then heard a familiar voice say "So you managed to finally summon me, Hatchling."

Hope stared in shock at seeing Manda then grinned as she bounced and said "Yatta! I did it!"

Manda laughed softly and nuzzled the shinobi girl as he asked if she had any messages for her family, Hope shook her head and said "I'll be seeing them tomorrow at the train station anyways. I was just practicing my summoning when I called you."

Suddenly they heard Hagrid behind her say "Bloody Hell!"

She turned and grinned at Hagrid who was looking at Manda in shock and motioned him over, Hagrid came over slowly and said "Is that the Giant Anaconda that in charge of the Snake Summons?"

Hope grinned and nodded as she said "Manda, met Hagrid who's the groundskeeper here at Hogwarts."

Hagrid and Manda stared at each other then Manda bowed his head to the half giant and said "Nice to meet you, Hagrid-san...Hope, I must return to the summons realm for now but don't hesitate to summon me if needed."

Hope nodded and bowed low to the large snake as he disappeared in a puff of smoke, Hagrid then smiled as he said "That was amazing, Hope. I've heard of Summons before but never did I think I'd get to see one those contracts..."

Hope laughed and said "Yeah I was pretty impressed when I first saw them too. Uncle Kisame said that I can have the Shark Contract when I'm a little older and ready to handle them; needless to say...I'm going to have a bit of fun with that one by scaring people..."

Hagrid just laughed and said "As long as no one gets hurt, I think it would be a prank worthy of the Marauders."

Hope beamed as Apollo came running over and nuzzled his mistress after he had gone hunting, Hope giggled happily and hugged her familiar as she then said "Let's head up to the castle, Apollo. I want to make sure that I have everything for tomorrow."

Meanwhile...

Kakuzu sighed as his new partner swore violently at him and then the silver haired man asked "Why the Fuck are we returning early to the base?"

Kakuzu sighed and said "For the Last time, you'll see when we get there...now Shut up."

Meanwhile back with Hope...

Hope boarded the train before Dumbledore could catch her ad was soon on her way to London, Draco looked excited to be able to meet her family for a few minutes while Hermione had her nose in a book. Neville and the twins were staying at the castle for the holidays so she had promised to get them something from one of the Ninja villages, Hope then noticed they were pulling into the station and squealed happily at being able to see her family. Draco laughed as they got off the train and Hope spotted someone from her family, she grabbed Hermione and Draco's hands and dragged them over to her family as she yelled "MAMA!"

Konan grinned as her daughter ran into her arms and they hugged each other tight. Kisame, Tobi, Kakuzu, Orochimaru and Sasori laughed as Hope then gave them their hugs too; she then noticed the new person and said "Hi, who are you?"

Hidan then told her to do something that was impossible causing Hope to look shocked and hurt, Draco's father then came over and told Draco to hurry as they had an appointments and Draco wished Hermione and Hope a good holiday before leaving. Hermione also left and then Hope and her family took the portkey back to the base...

At the base...

Hidan was walking away from the group when he fell over from a boot to the ass and turned to cuss, he paled when he saw Kakuzu, Orochimaru, Sasori and Kisame looking furious and standing behind the young girl they had picked up from the train station. Hidan then got the beating of a lifetime from the eleven year old girl as Sasori held him down with his puppet Jutsu, as soon as his mouth was uncovered, Hidan then cussed her out before calling Her something that made her freeze in place then take off running. Orochimaru then punched him and said "You fool!"

Konan told them to take Hidan to Pein and explain what happened while she went calmed their daughter down from being called a freak, Kisame offered to help find Hope when Zetsu appeared and said in a slightly panicked tone "**Hope left the base crying and** is headed straight for some Konoha Nin!"

Konan paled as did Kisame then they took off at a run as they left the base...

Hope climbed a tree as she quietly sobbed and hid herself, she then heard the sounds of a beating and she looked in to a clearing where a little blond boy was being beaten and the Konoha nin were calling the blond boy a demon and a freak. Hope growled and took the three Konoha by surprise as she killed them, she then gently touched the little boy who jumped and said "Are you going to kill me too?"

Hope's eyes became sad as she shook her head and she said "Why were they trying to kill you?"

The little boy's expression broke her heart as he said "Old Man Hokage ordered it but his eyes were all funny when he said it...they were glazed over and the stupid council members looked really pleased with themselves."

Just then Konan and Kisame came into the clearing and stopped in shock, Hope quickly explained what happened and what the little boy had told her causing their eyes to widen. Konan then smiled as she took one look at the little teary eyed boy and picked him up as she said "It's time to go home Hope..."

Hope smiled then asked innocently "Mama, does this mean I have a new baby Brother?"

Konan nearly stumbled at the question but had to smile and say "We'll see what your father says."

Hope grinned as they continued walking when they heard a commotion up head...

Meanwhile, back in the base...

Hidan was gagging as Pein used a fourth bar of Soap in Hidan's mouth mixed with scalding hot water, the immortal struggled helplessly as Pein then took out the soap and choked Hidan as he then said "Call my daughter a freak again or even swear at her...and I promise that I will bury your body so deep that you won't survive!"

Zetsu then came in and said "**They're back but it seems**...they have an extra tag-along..."

Pein and the others looked curious until Hope came in with Konan, Kisame and the now sleepy mystery child that the Konoha Nin had been trying to kill; Orochimaru took one look and swore impressively as he said "That's the Kyuubi container and the Fourth's son!"

Hope was quick to explain what was going on and what the little boy had told her causing Orochimaru to curse softly and say "It sounds like Sarutobi was placed under Genjutsu when he was caught unaware somehow..."

Pein then asked the little boy's name and the answer surprised all of them, "Naruto Uzumaki..."

Hope's eyes went wide as she said "How old are you, Naruto-kun?"

"5..."

Hope's eyes became sad then angry as she said in a low tone "All Those bastards except Sarutobi...wanted my Cousin dead?! If I see any of the older Ninja from Konoha, I'll cheerfully kill them if the supported that stupid council's decision!"

Naruto looked at her in surprise and said "You're my cousin?"

Hope nodded happily as Pein made a decision after looking at Madara and said "Hope, I don't think we should let our new family member be in such dirty clothing. Why don't you and your Mama go get him cleaned up and dressed nicely?"

Hope and Konan nodded as Hope smiled at her cousin, they then headed out of the room as Kisame snarled softly and said "Those bastards! If he is Kushina's kid, then that's my nephew they abused just because of what he holds!"

Pein nodded and said "It would seem that Hope gets her wish for a sibling although in a different manner then I thought."

Sasori then sighed and said "I'm worried for the other Containers now...I know we've been feeding fake info to spies about trying to capture the Tailed beasts but I think any of the Abused Containers should be brought here right away...give them a home where they can learn in peace if they're the same age as Naruto or relax without fear if they are adults."

The others agreed and Sasori said "We can start with the one tail; he is my cousin on my mother's side of the family. If possible, Leader... I'd like to bring him here with his siblings and get them out of Suna from that asshole of a father."

Pein thought about it then smirked as he said "do it...This way Hope has some playmates when she's home."

Sasori nodded then him and Orochimaru quickly left to do the task of retrieving the children...


End file.
